


Caught In the act

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Funny, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: Jade and roy get caught by an unwanted guess but in the end jade has the last laugh
Relationships: Roy Harper & Jade Nguyen, Roy Harper/Jade Nguyen
Kudos: 3





	Caught In the act

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcomed Btw Im not a writer

Roy and jade had been dating for sometime and had a weird relationship do to their work and family connections. But there version of love was all too pure or lust to be tainted. The product of their relationship involved sneaking away to fuck and keeping it a secret but it was obviouse to artemis that they were together since they shared a house and their fucking was loud. But the way artemis found out was a terrible awkward way.

The night was normal for jade and roy thinking they were alone they rushed upstairs to her bed taking each other clothing off. Jade tossed her shirt showing her bare breast with no bra and roy followed throwing his shirt and kissing jade feeling jade hands going into his pants but was pushed out.

‘What did I tell you about hair”

“Come on jade my hair grows fast

They had the same talk every few weeks roys dick hair was a anger trigger for jade she did like giving blowjobs but hated feeling hair in her mouth, so she put roy on a deal either shave his dick hair or no more blowjobs. Needless to say roy shaved real quick but was not kept up on the regular. 

“ You know the rule if you hair then I wont give you blowjobs”

“I know I heard it before but come one this one time overlook it please you give the best blowjobs in the world”

Jade smirked he was right but he was all wrong she decided to take control and grab roys cock making him yell. “Fine Ill suck it but first Ill shave it” jade said guiding roy to the bathroom, roy was gonna resist but jade had his dick in her grip and since she could kill a man with one finger he kept quite and went with it but was surprised when she wanted to blindfold him.

“Whats wrong roy dont trust me” jade said jacking roy off making him tense as she squeezed his tip

“N No its just that why” roy said as jade gripped got tighter 

“Because its a surprise now put it on” jade said as roy did as he was told. Jade got on her knees taking out a dagger she had and turned on the water taking the dagger she began to shave roy of course she played with him pulling somehow out hair. After about 15 minutes she was done well not fully she took out a small jar full of purple water pouring it on roys freshly shaved cock she rubbed it in like a handjob but not enough to make roy cum.

Roy had been scared feeling a knife on his cock but he trusted jade since she liked his dick too after a minuted he thought he was getting a handjob do too jades hands moving up and down his shaft. But something was off from it. Jade had rubbed the purple liqoid onto his whole cock and after 5 minutes rubbed it off with a towel.

“Ok now you can look” Jade said smirking as roy lifted the blindfold he saw jade naked on her knees but he also saw his dick shaved clean no hair in sight even his balls her shaved he looked shocked how the hell was this possible nothing was there.

“Wait what did you do” roy said

“Dont worry I fixed your hair and shaving problem” Jade said smirking

“How”

“With a little liquid called acid clean” Jade said rubbing his thighs

“ACID you put acid on my dick”

“No its just a name its a liquid that attacks all hair and destroys the cells in simple terms your cock will never grow hair again jade said fresh and smooth.Roy was shocked never again he was about to blow up until jade took his cock into her mouth bobbing and deepthroating him several times leaving roy weak in the knees, after a few seconds he grabbed her head and began to thrust harder and harder hearing jade moan he heard another yell artemis had come to see what all the noise was and saw her sister nude on her knees sucking roy harpers cock and yelled at the sight running back to her room.

Roy and jade jumped out in shame and shocked not knowing what to do until jade tried to yell at her but only got a yell back saying no no its ok. After a few awkward minutes jade and had let it go and got roy into the bed and kissing hard she wanted to try her favorite position and got on her knees as roy stuck his cock in her ass thrusting and hearing the moan got harder and harder soon they both came laying next to each other cuddling but jade felt something in her mouth sticking her finger in she pulled out a red hair and roy laughed.

“Ha thats what you get for being sneaking” roy said

“What its just a cock hair plus now your cock looks smaller since you know it looked huge with all that hair” Jade said throwing the hair away and she cuddled roy. Roys eyes shot open hoping she was kidding.


End file.
